Love tattooed
by gr8street
Summary: Lindsay wants to know why Danny has the word 'love' tattooed on his right arm. The answer may just surprise her.


**A/N: **Hey everyone this is my first fanfic about CSI:NY. It's just a simple one-shot about Danny and Lindsay and its somewhat based on a true story. Please read and review... that would make me so happy. Oh yeah, I don't own CSI:NY, any of the characters or anything like that.

Danny Messer stood on the subway platform waiting for a train. It was over 90 degrees outside and it must have been over 100 degrees on the subway platform. But then it was another hot summer day in New York, something Danny had gotten used to. Danny was looking forward to going to work that day because he had a new tattoo on his left arm that said "_hate_" in gothic lettering and a tattoo on his right arm that said "_love_", which was also in gothic lettering. The tattoos had been done over the weekend at a tattoo parlor on Bowery Street where Danny was good friends with the artist who did his tattoos. Today was also the day Danny had planned to tell a certain co-worker how he felt about her. '_Guess it's time for me to do what I gotta do,_' he thought as a train came by.

Danny got off the train at the station where the crime lab was located. He walked out of the station and stopped to buy a newspaper in a deli/grocery store at the corner. After putting the newspaper in his bag, Danny took off his t-shirt and walked into the lab wearing a tank top that showed off his tattoos. As Danny took the elevator up into the lab, he noticed that he was getting a lot of attention from women in the elevator. He smiled lightly and looked down at the floor before getting off at the floor the crime lab was on. Danny walked into the lab then he went into the locker room, where Flack, Hawkes and Stella were in.

"Hey Danny," Stella said, looking up as he arrived. "Whoa, when did you get those tattoos?" she asked, glancing at his arms.

"Oh, I got these over the weekend," Danny said.

"How much you spend on those?" Hawkes asked.

"I know a guy and he did it for me and gave me a discount. I think I paid $200 for both when he would have charged anyone else $300," Danny said.

"Danny, Mac told me it's looking like today's going to be slow. We took care of old cases and he has a feeling there won't be any cases except for maybe one or two minor ones. So take your time and we'll see you later," Stella said as she, Hawkes and Flack left the room.

"Hey Danny," Lindsay said, walking into the locker room.

"What's up Montana," he said, taking out something from his locker.

"Danny, I didn't know you got those tattoos," she said, looking at the new tattoos on his arms.

"Oh yeah, I just got that done over the weekend," he said.

"Why did you get a tattoo that says love?" she asked.

Danny looked at the tattoo on his right arm then looked at Lindsay. "Montana, to tell you the truth, I got this because it reminded me of someone I love," he said.

Lindsay felt her heart skip a beat and her breathing get a little heavier. She wouldn't admit it but she had always dreamed about being a couple with Danny. Now he was telling her he loved someone but she didn't know who it was. "Danny, who's the person you love?" she asked, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer.

Before Danny could answer, Stella ran into the locker room. "Hey Lindsay, we got a dead body to take care of at 440 Broadway. Danny, you and Hawkes have a dead body to take care of down by the Fulton Fish Market," Stella said.

"Okay Stella, I'm on it," Danny said, going to find Hawkes.

"Lindsay you ready?" Stella asked, before seeing the look on her face. "What's wrong dear?" she asked, sitting down on the bench next to Lindsay.

"Oh Stella, it's Danny and his new tattoo. He told me he got it because it reminded him of someone he loves," Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, I presume you love Danny but you're afraid that the person he loves is someone else and you don't want to lose him forever," Stella said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Lindsay asked, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Lindsay, when you're like me, you know a lot of things. Don't worry about the Danny situation. It's going to take care of itself in the end," Stella said, hugging Lindsay.

"I guess you're right Stella," Lindsay said, wiping away the tears from her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that day..._

Danny and Hawkes had just finished solving their case about the dead body found in the Fulton Fish Market. The case had turned out to be a simple matter of a man dating a co-worker and a jealous ex-boyfriend had killed the man. Along with Flack's help, they had gotten a confession out of the suspect and the case was now closed. Danny also knew Stella and Lindsay had solved their case too but for some reason Lindsay was avoiding him. Now, he was sitting in the break room with Flack and Hawkes drinking water. While Flack and Hawkes were busy talking about something, Danny was busy thinking about how he could tell Lindsay how he felt about her.

"HeyDanny, what you doing tonight?" Flack asked once Hawkes left but he could see Danny wasn't paying attention to him. Flack sighed then waved a hand in front of Danny. "Earth to Danny, pay attention," he said.

"What? Someone say something?" Danny asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Danny, I just wanted to know what you're doing tonight," Flack said.

"I don't know yet Flack. I got something I want to take care of first and I don't know if I will be able to even take care of it," Danny said.

"Alright Danny, what are you trying to say?" Flack asked.

"Flack, I'm going to tell Lindsay that I love her," Danny said.

Flack looked silent for a minute then he leaned forward in his seat. "Danny, you mean you've been having all these feelings since who knows when and you haven't said anything?" Flack asked.

"Come on Flack, some of that shit wasn't really under my direct control. How was I supposed to know she was supposed to replace Aiden? Finding out she died was tough man. If it was anyone else than I probably wouldn't be in this situation now but I'm in it," Danny said.

"So when are you going to do it?" Flack asked.

"When our shift ends or something like that," Danny said.

"Good luck with that then," Flack said, shaking hands with Danny before leaving the room.

Once Flack left the room, Danny went around looking for Lindsay. He found Lindsay sitting in the locker room by herself preparing to leave. He made sure nobody was around then he moved to where she was. "Hey Montana," he said.

Lindsay looked up from the bench she was sitting on and saw him. "Hey," she said.

"So how was your case today?" Danny asked.

"It was a simple case of two people who hated each other so much that one of them decided to act on those feelings and kill the other," Lindsay said. "How was yours?" she asked.

"A guy gets killed because he's sleeping with a woman and once the woman's ex-boyfriend found out, he killed the guy," he said.

"That's good then," she said, feeling disappointed. She knew Danny was going to tell her why he got the tattoo and reveal the person he loved. '_God damn, just get this fucking shit over with and break my heart already,_' she thought.

"Look Lindsay, I never really got a chance to tell you why I got the tattoo," he said.

"Yeah, who's the lucky girl?" she asked, giving him a smile even though she felt like she was dying inside and would rather be trapped in a cage with several hungry tigers.

"Lindsay, the reason I got the tattoo is because of you. I look forward to coming to work each day because it gives me a chance to see you. I wasn't sure when I first started having feelings toward you and I could care less. All I know is I love you," he said, grabbing her hand with his.

Lindsay was stunned by his words and she had to take a few deep breaths. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious. "Danny, I really don't know what to say," she said.

"Lindsay, it's fine if you don't feel the same. I was able to say what I needed to and get everything off my chest," he said, turning around to walk away.

"Danny, wait!" Lindsay said before he could walk away. "Danny, you had me scared today. When you told me you got that tattooed because of someone you loved, there was a really big part of me that wished you loved me. Yet at the same time, a small part of me was telling me that I was being silly and you were talking about someone else," she said.

Before Lindsay could continue talking, Danny had closed the distance between them and hugged her. "Lindsay, I owe you an apology," he said.

"Danny, what are you talking about?" she asked, consent to be in his arms all day long as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Lindsay, I still don't know how you feel about me," he said before Lindsay interrupted him.

"Danny, you don't have to worry about how I feel," she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I love you too," she said, smiling through her tears.

Danny smiled back at her, giving her one of his infamous charming smiles that she loved. He wiped away the tears in her eyes before leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "I'm never going to let you go," he whispered.

"That's fine with me. I don't think I would ever want you to let me go," she said.

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and they quickly broke apart. After looking around the room, they saw Stella was watching them with a stunned look on her face. "Er, I guess this is a bad time," Stella said as she grabbed something from her locker then left the room.

"So where were we again Montana?" Danny asked, placing his hands around her.

"I don't know Danny," she whispered, placing her hands on his arms. "All I know is I'm in love with you," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I guess we should get out of here then since our shift is over. How about we go to dinner later tonight?" Danny asked, placing his hands on her waist.

"Sounds like a plan," she said, grabbing his hand with hers. They left the lab holding hands with each other. Once they reached the elevator, Danny had placed his arm around her shoulder and they could be seen walking out of the building together.

8 months later

Danny nervously glanced at his hair then his tuxedo in front of a mirror. '_Shit I hope I look good today otherwise Lindsay is going to have a fit later,_' he thought as his best man walked in. "You ready for today Louie?" Danny asked, turning around.

"Danny, we're proud of you man," Danny's older brother Louie said. "I want you to take good care of her and I want you to make me a proud uncle," Louie said.

"Don't worry about it Louie, I'm gonna make the family proud," Danny said.

Louie looked at Danny with a smile and tears in his eyes. He hugged Danny tightly and Danny returned the hug. "Come on Danny, let's get you started on your new life," Louie said.

"Alright, give me a second Louie," Danny said, turning around to face a mirror.

Danny ran his hands through his hair again and when he was finally satisfied with his appearance, he turned around to face his brother. "I'm ready for this," Danny said.

Danny and Louie then walked out and took their places at the front of the altar. He and Lindsay had spent a lot of time planning their wedding and wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong. It was a comfortable day in April and the weather could not have been any better. Danny then watched as the wedding began. Finally, it was time for the bride to come down the aisle. Lindsay walked down the aisle in a stunning white dress that made her look even more beautiful. Danny's heart skipped a beat as he watched her approach the altar. Finally she made it to the altar and the priest began the ceremonies. The priest then paused for a second.

"Danny Giovanni Messer, do you take Lindsay Christine Monroe to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Danny said.

The priest nodded then turned to Lindsay. "Lindsay Christine Monroe, do you take Danny Giovanni Messer to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do," Lindsay said.

"By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

Danny smiled and turned to Lindsay. He lifted up her veil and saw that she had tears of happiness in her eyes. Leaning forward, Danny kissed her lips lightly and she returned the kiss as everyone in the audience applauded them. After a few seconds, they separated, knowing there would be time to have more passionate kisses in the future. "I love you," he mouthed to her.

"I love you too," she mouthed back before offering him her arm. Danny took her arm and they walked down the aisle as a married couple.

**A/N: **So what did you think? Please leave a review... Thanks!


End file.
